The Ups and Downs of Being a Twin
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: 100 fancharacter prompt challenge. Using my twins: Alpha and Omega.
1. Character Profiles Shall add more later

**Disclaimer:** TFs and challenge, not mine. Fancharacters. Mine. Hammertread. Lady StarScream's.

Written of the 100 fancharacter challenge thingy. Meh. **

* * *

Name: Alpha (AlphaFighter) **

**Age:** 'Round 17

**Gender:** Femme

**Alt Mode:** A blue, Ford F150 Pick Up Truck light blue in color

**Motto:** _Ah, so ya wanna ruff 'n' tumble with me. eh? I'll ruff 'n' tumble with ya!_

**Personality:** Alpha isn't a femme to take any slag lying down. Even if that slag isn't aimed directly at her. She's one of the femmes you'll fine one night in a bar in a drinking contest with the others, though she may not seem like it, and another in the med bay, trying to brush up on her skills. Though she doesn't look it in battle, Alpha's not one to want to fight. She perfers to wrestle with her twin brother, play video games at times, repair things, watch sci fi or comedy movies, or read, which she does a lot. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty. When it comes to fighting or anything else. All in all, a major tomboy.

**Hobbies:** Beside her usual, and the junk listed above, Alpha likes to go offroading. That's one of the reasons she picked a Ford F150 as her alt mode. In a quick list, here are her hobbies: Watch human movies, wrestle with her brother, read, go offroadin', drinkin' contests, brush up on her skills, burn CDs for her brother

**Occupation:** Alpha's mostly a medic, but she is also a warrior. She's not as good of a medic as Ratchet when she first joins, but, under his and First Aid's wings, gets dang near close.

**History:** After being born, Alpha and her twin brother, Omega, got marked as being the next pair of Alpha and Omega twins. However, thier parents knew nothing of the stories about the twins so they covered up their Greek letters, which were on their shoulders and wings/truck bed, and named them different then what their names our now. However, their original names have been lost since the night, the night after they were born, the master of time, Vector Prime, took them from their homes and to another planet, outside of time, and trained them to embrance their destiny and powers. He also trained them to fight.

Once they were around ten in spirit, Vector Prime took them to a normal planet, within the bounderies of time and resumed their training there. However, when the twins were around fourteen, their home was attacked. Both were kidnapped, though Omega went semi-willingly, and were forced to join the Decepticons. There, Alpha was forced to proform horrible tests on captured Nuetrals. It scared her, but she had no choice. If she didn't...Omega would die. Just like if Omega didn't do what the 'Cons wanted, Alpha would die.

Later on, Alpha would be trapped and then rescued by Jazz, where she joined the Autobots. Later, Omega would also join and the twins would be reunited after two thousand years apart.

**Weapons/Abilities: **Alpha can duplicate herself and use them to attack many Decepticons. She has a sword and a few lasers, but her primary weapon is a large blaster that shoots out balls of energy, but she rarely uses it.

**Stats**

Strength: 7  
Speed: 5  
Fire Power: 8  
Courage: 7  
Endurance: 9  
Intelligence: 9  
Rank: 5  
Skill: 7

* * *

**Name**: Omegafighter (Omega) 

**Age:** His sister's

**Gender**: Mech

**Alt mode:** Black Jet

**Motto:** _They say the sky's the limit. Well, I've been farther. Care for me to show you? _Or _"Now ya see me...(disappears and then reappears behind a 'Con before knocking him out)...Now you're unconscious."_

**Personality:** Omega, like his sister, isn't one to take any slag lying down. Omega, unlike his sister, is a hothead. If anyone attacks or hurts Alpha, he goes wacko. He's over protective of Alpha and that gets him into trouble alot. He speaks his mind no matter who he's around and shall protect his sister and his sister's adopted sparkling with his life.

**Weakness:** His temper.

**Hobbies:** Listening to music, playing vid games, dancing, flying...fighting...

**Profile:** After being born, Alpha and her twin brother, Omega, got marked as being the next pair of Alpha and Omega twins. However, thier parents knew nothing of the stories about the twins so they covered up their Greek letters, which were on their shoulders and wings/truck bed, and named them different then what their names our now. However, their original names have been lost since the night, the night after they were born, the master of time, Vector Prime, took them from their homes and to another planet, outside of time, and trained them to embrance their destiny and powers. He also trained them to fight.

Once they were around ten in spirit, Vector Prime took them to a normal planet, within the bounderies of time and resumed their training there. However, when the twins were around fourteen, their home was attacked. Both were kidnapped, though Omega went semi-willingly, and were forced to join the Decepticons.

After Alpha was reported as dead, Omega was transferred to Earth for some reason. During a fight with the Autobots, the mech was fighting a certain blue femme when he realized that she was his sister. Omega was shot after he yelled her name and went into stasis. Alpha picked him up and carried him back to the Autobots. After a bit of talking, Prime allowed Omega to stay as an Autobot. However, some people still don't trust the twins, but they ignore them. Omega was delighted when he found out his sister was alive, but now has a grudge against Megatron for lying to him and telling him that Alpha was dead.

**Weapons/Ablilites:** He has an invisablity cloak like thingy, but it only lasts for ten cycles until he learns how to make it last longer. He has, like his sister, a few lasers and a sword, but his primary weapon is a rifle he uses from the sky. ((Yeah, I haven't made him use that yet, if you're thinking "O.o"))

**Stats: **

Strength: 8  
Speed: 6  
Intelligence: 5  
Endurance: 7  
Rank: 4  
Courage: 8  
Firepower: 8  
Skill: 5

* * *

Profile: http ://pics. livejournal. com/ jadeseeker/ pic/ 0000aagz ((Take out the spaces))

Hammertread

Motto: "_I'm the reason they call us 'Ground Pounders"_

Faction: neutral (ex-Decepticon) (lost his memory)

Function: Heavy Artillery/ ground assault

Alt. Mode: tank (not sure. I think its an N:75 Weasel (not sure of numbers)

Gender: male

Age: about 4 million years

Size: Huge. He stands shoulder height to Optimus Prime, but he's very bulky.

Personality: Semi-masochistic, macho Ex-'Con who used to get his chuckles out of ripping helpless Autobot apart. Or nuetrals. Or anything that got in his way. Cynical, dark humored, always grouchy, snarky or just grumpy at best. Tries to act like he's an uncaring solider, but has a soft spot for three people. Driveby (his ex-almost bonded), Alphafighter, who saved him from his past and probably future as a Decepticon, and Kit, Alpha's adopted daughter. Basically, the 'Bot equivilent of Motormaster...only a bit more tamed.

Appearance: Olive drab, camoflauge color. When he transforms, his main turret becomes a very large shotgun, treads become part of lower part of legs, arms from the sides of the tank. unsure as to what else goes where.

Weapons: carries two mini-missile batteries that can be used ground-to-air or ground-to-ground. Also has a missile turret with heast-seeking, energy-signal-seeking programmable, or radar-guided missiles. The radar-guided only have a ten-mile range, however.

Gadgets/ Equipment: is night-vision capable, but is easily blinded by bright light.

Special Abilities: none

History: Was a Decepticon who was part of the army that attacked Iacon just prior to the Ark's takeoff. Was shot off a ledge (where an explosion had created a hole in that level of the city) by the Autobot tactician, Prowl. Although Prowl was trying to save his girlfriend at the time, she was also knocked off the ledge by an explosion (Deceptijets dropped cluster bombs). They both survived, but lost their memories completely. The Autobot femme was rebuilt, and her name was changed to DriveBy. Hammertread kept his name. And his psychopathic ways. The two became boyfriend/girlfriend for a while, but DriveBy broke up with him because of his obsessiveness and abusive relationship,and he eventually left their group. He kept staking her, so she left the group. Gets flashes of his past, but not enough to realize who he really is. Is obsessed with finding and getting back his ex-grilfriend, and getting revenge on Prowl for trying to kill him, doesn't know it was the oppisite of that. Until an Autobot femme who can read minds, Alphafighter, intervenes. Tries to rejoin the Decepticons, but had his memory erased by Megatron, but was saved by his friends, including Alpha and Driveby. and his memory was restored.

Love Interest: DriveBy and/or Alpha

Stories Featured In: A lot of Lady StarScream's

Appeared in: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl (not mentioned by name, but the tank at the end who gets shot off the ledge. That's him.)


	2. 3: Fly

Okay. REAL quick. This is before my charries join the 'Bots and/or 'Cons. This is when they're still with Vector Prime and Safegaurd. They're around four in this story and Omega's trying to learn to fly.

Title: Fish Gotta Swim, Hunters Have to Hunt, and Jet's Have to Fly

Challenge Set: 3

Challenge: Fly

Rating: G

Word Count: Um...not sure...1,300 something...

Pairings: None

Time frame: They're in a place outside of time...does that help? O.o

Summery: Omegafighter's trying to fly...but all he can do is fall. Will he finally be able to fly?

* * *

"C'mon, bro!" A young, not even five years of age yet, pick up truck sparkling yelled up to Omega, her twin brother who was looking down from the highest limb on the highest tree in the forest, as she crossed her arms. "You can do it! Jump!"

"I dunno..." Omega, a black jet sparkling and younger of the twins, said, looking down at the ground. He swallowed audibly and started to back away from the edge of the tree limb. Once he was safe and hugging the trunk, he said, "It's awfully high, Al..."

"Don't be a wimp, O! C'mon an' jump! Yer gonna have t' learn t' fly one of these days! Just jump 'n' let yer instincts take over! Ya c'n do it!" Alpha smiled up at her brother.

"What happened t' your accent, sis?!" Omega yelled down at his sister, still hugging the huge tree's trunk.

Alpha thought about it, but then shrugged. "I ain't got a single clue." She said, and then sighed. "Now jump! Before I climb up there an' make ya!"

Omegafighter, who had a _tiny_ fear of heights, whimpered softly, but let go of the tree. He ran off the limb, squeezing his optics tightly behind his visor, and then fell through the air, praying and hoping that his wings would do their job. However, they weren't quite ready to fly yet and he fell...all the way to the hard forest floor. Once he had pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees, Alpha saw that her brother's red visor had fallen off and the jet was closing his optics tightly, to avoid looking anyone in the optic. His sister ran over to him and kneeled down next to him as he reached for his visor blindly.

"Here." Alpha slid a spare visor on his face for him and then grabbed his broken one. "Wow...that's another one down da drain." She sighed and then helped him up before shaking her head. "Ya didn't do it right, bro." She said, stating the obvious. "Ya didn't fly worth a, pardon da pun, flyin' flip."

"No. Seriously." Omega said, adjusting his visor, "What's up with the accent?" He asked before looking at his sister. "I thought we already went through that 'pick your accent and stick with it' phase."

Alpha deadpanned and then wapped his head. Hard. "Shut up an' focus, bro! I wanna see you fly! Now fly!" She scolded her younger brother, but there was love behind her voice and emerald optics.

"Yeah? Well I'm trying my hardest, sis! I jus' can't get it!" The black sparkling sighed, "I need a new alt mode. Maybe a car...or an animal. Things come naturally for them."

"No you don't need a new alt mode even if you could get a new one! You need t' try harder!"

"I've got an idea. You get up there and jump and crash and I'll scold you like a mother would a naughty child!" Omega snapped at his big sister, growling slightly.

"Nope. That would be a _complete_ waste of our free time...which we don't have much of." Alpha smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

It was Omega's turn to deadpan. He looked at his sister and then tried to wap her, but the femme dodged and the jet fell flat on his face. "OW." He grunted, pushing himself back up. "That one HURT."

Alpha laughed out loud as she helped her little brother to his feet. She pointed up to the top limb and then smiled, emerald optics shining brightly. "Go. Now. 'Fore I kick yer butt all the way to Cybertron, bro." She smiled, patting her brother's back.

Omega pouted, but trotted over to the tree limb and climbed up to the topmost limb. Looking down, he saw a par of small, red optics peeking out from the dark shadow of a nearby brush. He growled, sighing slightly, and yelled, "Safegaurd! I see you!"

The mini-con scrambled out of his hiding spot and over to Alpha's side, snickering slightly. He beeped out something in his mini-con language that translated, in Cybertronian, to, _"That's the third time he's fallen in less then ten cycles!"_ Safegaurd laughed, but shut up when Alpha wacked him on the head, being a good big sister.

However, that didn't stop the femme from giggling and Omega growling. "Watch it, 'Gaurd!" Omega yelled, glaring down at him. "Or I'll kick your aft back to Earth!" He challenged his master's mini-con, shaking his fist. Rage built up in his optics. He _hated _being made fun of. It wasn't something that was fun for the jet, or anyone else for that matter, at all. He glared at him and then clenched his jaw when the mini-con commented again.

_"Yeah. That coming from a jet that can't fly." _Safegaurd chuckled out in mini-con beeps and wurrs.

"Okay! That's IT!" Omega ran off the limb and opened his wings. He swallowed, hoping even stronger that he would fly.

Alpha and Safegaurd's heads followed the sparkling glide for a moment...and then fall. The two winced and ran over to Omega, "You okay?" They asked, picking him up.

"Yeah. Just peachy..._considering I fell from a huge tree!_" Omega yelled, dusting himself and his wings off.

Alpha flinched. "Don't yell, jeez. We were just wondering...after all, it looked like it hurt."

"Gee...maybe because IT DID!!" Omega growled.

_"Make that the forth time he's fallen." _Safegaurd sighed, giggling slightly. He dodged a swing from a pissed Omega. _"Ha-ha! Missed!"_

"Why you-"

"Childern!" The twins sparklings, and Safegaurd, turned. They saw Vector Prime waiting outside the forest's edge. "Time for more lessons." He said, turning from them. He walked away from the three and towards the abandoned Autobot base he, the sparklings, and Safegaurd shared.

_"Wait up!" _Safegaurd beeped, running after his partner. He left the two sparklings behind as he flew up and landed on the keeper of time's shoulder.

"Master!" Alpha yelled, trotting to catch up with her master, "Wait for us!"

"Wait!" Omega yelled, watching them run away, "I'm...trying to fly..." He trailed off and sighed.

Looking up, Omega saw the tree limb and his optics narrowed behind his visor again. He scrambled to the top and looked down once he was up there. He whimpered, but then braved up, reminding himself that, as the balance guardian of air, he had to learn to fly. The jet adjusted his visor and took a deep breath, opening and moving his wings so that they would catch and maneuver the air. He narrowed his optics for a third time and then crouched down...before running off the tree limb.

As soon as he had hit the air, Omega knew that he had done it right. He flew up and laughed, loving the feeling of freedom that he felt instantly after his first couple seconds of flight. He did a back flip, almost crashing, and panted upon steadying himself. The younger of the twins reminded himself to walk before he could run and then closed his optics for only a second, but, when he did, he felt so many things; freedom, completeness, but the best feeling was the wind caressing his wings as he flew. The sparkling laughed and landed.

"I've gotta tell master!" Omega beamed, completely happy and fully proud of himself for finally flying. With that, the jet ran off towards his master and sister to tell them the good news.

A pair of green optics watched him run off and then Alpha stepped out of her hiding spot. She smiled upon sensing the proud feelings that rushed through her little brother and then whispered, "I knew you could do it, bro. I'm so proud of you. You finally learned to fly." With that, she trotted after her brother.

* * *

Okay. Here's the thing. Alpha can create copies of herself and _that_ was the one that followed Vector Prime and Safeguard. The real one hid and watched her brother fly. See? Good. Now. Ya read. Review. Now.


	3. 50: Nightmare

Title: Not Again.

Challenge Set: 50

Challenge: Nightmare

Rating: G

Word Count: Um...not sure...1,800 something...

Pairings: None ((Well, a hinted Jack/Alpha))

Time frame: In the dream? The battle for Autobot City. Really? After "Cybertron".

Summery: Alpha's lost him once, can she handle loosing Jack again? Can she handle loosing her brother? Or is it only a nightmare?

* * *

The day before, things were fine. The next day things went from playing poker with Windcharger and Wheeljack to fighting for her life for Alpha. As she dodged a quick blast, she wondered how the day could possibly have gone from such a great day, excluding the mammoth hangover she got from all the drinking the nigh before, to a day of such terror, butchery and casualties. Tears jerked the young Autobot's optics as she slashed through Skywarp's wing with her sword. Good Primus…why did the Decepticons have to take over the shuttle? They killed everyone on board!

Alpha quickly slashed through the seeker's other wing and backed into Wheeljack. She glanced over and saw he had a wound on his arm and was fairing decently; the femme threw her sword at Thundercracker. "You doin' okay, Jack?"

"As good as I can be doing." Wheeljack reported, firing at Soundwave. He glanced up upon hearing Ultra Magnus comm. him to go and start up the mega-cannon. "Alpha, watch my back."

"Good as done, Jack! I promise!" She swore, firing at Soundwave as Wheeljack ran for the cannon to get it working-hopefully. Alpha looked up and saw Thundercracker swooping down and firing; she ducked.

The laser fire continued and a pain filled yell reached Alpha's audios. The femme's optics widened and she turned suddenly and swiftly. "No!! Jack!" She yelled upon seeing the mech fall, wounds going strait through his back and chest. Tears formed in her emerald optics. "Jack!"

Thundercracker laughed as he landed beside Wheeljack's unconscious body. He aimed his laser at Wheeljack's back and fired. With one last cry, the engineer shut down and his optics clicked off for the final time. Thundercracker looked up and saw Alpha seething at him, optics blazing with untold fury. She ran at him and yelled, stabbing a dagger into the seeker's wing.

Thundercracker cried out and glared at the young medic. With a swift lunge, he grabbed her throat and held her in mid air, allowing her legs to kick freely as he glared at her. He threw her against the side of one of the walls of the city, but before he could even attack, laser fire went through his stomach and he fell, not dead, but offline…for the moment. Alpha looked up and saw her brother standing behind the Decepticon's body, rifle in hand.

"Omega!" The femme cried, rushing into his arms. The tears that had been forming finally fell. She looked over at the carnage and then heard shots being fired; Omega let out a cry and, visor falling off his face, started to slip out of Alpha's grip. "Omega!"

Omega fell to his knees, gasping for breath and clutching his chest, and Alpha saw a wound going strait through his back through his chest. She fell to her knees as well and grabbed his shoulders. "Omega! Omega, don't you leave me! You hear me? You can't! Wheeljack just left! Don't you leave me too!"

"Al…Alpha…" Omega managed to gasp out, clutching his wound as energon and mech fluid oozed from it. He looked up at his sister, visor finally falling off his face, and their optics locked; the two entered the other's mind.

Alpha felt everything her brother was going through; his pain, his horror…his fear…it was all hers now. She shivered at the cold fear and shook her head, her fear mixing with his. She knew by his pain that it was too late for him. He was as good as gone; no medic could heal his wound and he was giving up. As they separated minds, Alpha grasped Omega's arms. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me!!" She yelled, tears falling. "You hear me?!"

"A-Al…"

Alpha sobbed. "You're the only thing; the only person I have in this world. Please, for Primus' sake, don't leave me!"

"I-I'm sorry…sis…I…it's not…my choice…" Omega gasped out, "I'm…sorry…" His frost blue optics dimmed as he started to go limp; Alpha grabbed him as everything else faded out.

"Bro…please…please…I need you…you're my little brother…please don't leave me…I'm begging you." She whispered, rubbing his back between his wings. "Please…"

Omega let out a deep, ragged breath. He leaned against his sister and Alpha felt her little brother drifting away, breath by breath. Trembling, Alpha put a shaking hand on the back of her brother's head and closed her optics, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!" She managed, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Omega! I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't a good big sister…forgive me….forgive me…"

_Al?_

Alpha froze, tears still flowing freely. "Omega?"

_Al? Al, wake up! C'mon, Al! Don't scare me like this! Wake up!_

* * *

"Alpha!"

Alpha gasped and her optics shot open; she shot up and saw that she was in her room and Omega was sitting next to her, concern written all over his face. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Al? Al, you okay?"

Alpha started to tremble, then shook freely as the tears from the nightmare fell down her face. She clung to her brother, sobbing. "Omega! Oh thank Primus!" She whimpered. "I…I…"

Omega rubbed her back. "That nightmare again, huh?" He asked tenderly, nuzzling her lovingly. The answer he got back was a sniffle and a nod; he sighed. "Oh Al…"

"'S not my fault…"

"I know, Al…I know…shh…just relax…it was only a nightmare…" Omega wiped his sister's tears. "I'm here…I'm here, big sis, you won't ever loose me. I promise."

Alpha nodded and closed her optics. She heard her brother's fuel pump thud right in her audio and she yawned softly, drifting back into recharge. How she managed to get over the dream quickly, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was safe in her brother's arms and he was safe there with her. Alpha felt her brother's arms wrap around her shoulders, hugging her close, and she fell back into recharge.

Omega glanced down at his sister. Tears that he had been hiding fell; for, he too, had had the same exact dream his twin had, only in his Alpha was the one that he couldn't save. The seeker rubbed Alpha's back as he closed his optics.

The two were soon both fast asleep in each other's arms in a sibling embrace.


	4. 43: Defeat

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own the Transformers. Just Alpha. And Omega. And Orcus. That's it.**

Title: (Um...don't have one...)) 

Challenge Set: 43

Challenge: Defeat

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 3,000 something...

Pairings: None ((Well, a hinted Jack/Alpha...again...))

Time frame: During the time after G1, but before the movie

Summery: Alpha's been captured by the Decepticons after them learning that she, by some loss of a coin toss, is holding the Ark's codes, but only for a short period. Now, a week later, their tortures are wearing her down. Can she hold onto the hope that she'll be rescued before then or will the Decepticons defeat her will?

* * *

I'm giving you a warning now. There is a lot of me bashing my own charrie here...and Omega, well...(looks at said seeker) isn't happy with me. So, to keep that from happening to you, I say: don't read if you no likie me being evil, cause, well...this all happened after a nightmare...(cackle) Still wanna read? Okay. You're choice. 9hides behind shield) and my furneral...**

* * *

**

**Defeat**

Wave after wave of unimaginable pain assaulted both my mind and my body as I started to come online after I had (finally) passed out during a torture session with Soundwave, one of the many I had taken and no doubt, not the last. Not if Megatron had anything to say about it…

I whimpered softly, slowly activating my optics as I did so, and wondered what plans the Decepticon torturer had planned for me that day. If I had any luck, which I hadn't had any of lately, they would finally decide to kill me. Twisting and clenching my nearly numb hands, which were bound tightly behind me with energy chains, I managed to turn myself over so I was lying on my side just before the lights turned on. I cursed.

Footsteps approached my cell as I struggled to sit up and I glanced towards the door just as Megatron, Soundwave and Orcus walked into view. A shiver shot up my spine at the look Orcus was giving me.

"Ready for more, Autobot, or have you finally decided to give us the _Ark_'s assess codes?" Megatron asked, turning off the energy field so he and the other Decepticons could step through. I grimaced slightly, but then growled.

"See'ako!" I managed to spit out, using the Kryogen my master had taught my brother and myself when we were sparkings. I smirked as well; Megatron had no idea what I was saying.

"She said go to the pit." Soundwave translated in his monotone voice and my spark dropped; I forgot Soundwave knew the ancient language as well.

The Decepticon tyrant frowned. He looked at Soundwave, nodded and then backed away so Soundwave could invoke whatever pain and havoc he wanted to on my circuits. I cursed myself, and the other three Transformers, out loudly as the cassetticon walked over towards me.

I had been a Decepticon prisoner for over a week now, the result of going off, mudding as luck would have it, after Cliffjumper pushed one of my buttons too many. I had let my guard down for a second, just long enough to make it down a muddy hill, but that was a second too long. They managed to snag my tire and I rolled. Long story short, they captured me. While I had only been there a week, the defenses I had put up in my mind were starting to wear down; I wasn't sure how much longer I would last, but I knew I had to last as long as I could because I was not going to betray my faction.

My family.

Megatron had, after two days of Soundwave trying to get into my mind and me forcing him away using my powers, offered me my freedom for the codes to the _Ark_, but I spat it back in his face. Literally and figuratively, if you catch my drift. (Wink.) However, that little fiery comeback wasn't enough to make me over see the truth he and I both knew; I didn't have a clawless cat's chance in hell of getting out of there thanks to the torture and the fact that they didn't give me a lot of energon. They gave me enough to survive, but only just.

Of course, one thing did bug me. How did they know that, while Prowl and Ratchet were gone, that I had the codes? I mean, they were only going to be in my head for a day…maybe two. No way they could have known. I mean, I had the codes to get in and out of the Ark, always had those since they were essential to get into the ship, but they could not have known that I held everything. I cursed Prime again.

"If push comes to shove," he had said, "They won't think that you have them. Plus, it'll only be for a few days."

Yeah right. They obviously figured it out. Nice one, Prime. Give the codes to someone the Decepticons'll never think to suspect and then watch her get kidnapped! Perfect plan there! Why didn't you hold the codes yourself? No one can take down the great Optimus Prime!

I blinked. Oh no. I was mentally yelling at Prime. That can't be good. It wasn't his fault I had been out mudding on that road. It was mine…and mine alone.

I felt myself being lifted and slowly drifted back into the hellhole that was reality. Looking up, I saw that Soundwave had shackled my now free left hand to the wall above my head and was ready to do the same to my right. I smirked. Did he really think that, even though it was going to cost me dearly, I wasn't going to fight back? Stupid Decepticon. I snatched my wrist from his grasp and then lashed out, hitting him squarely in the jaw. A chuckle escaped my throat, but my victory was short lived.

Soundwave recovered sooner than I thought he would and, with more force then necessary, grabbed my wrist and pinned it above my head, shackling it there as well. I winced as the metal nearly cut my wrist, but then shivered when Soundwave looked me in the optic. Behind his visor, I knew that his optics were cold, uncaring, and I had to look away; he should show SOME kind of emotion!

"I am going to enjoy this, Auto-Brat." Megatron's voice said from behind Soundwave and I knew that said blue mech was going to as well.

I tried to peer around my captor's shoulder to glare at Megatron, but, before I could, a sharp, stabbing pain came from my chest area. Gasping and gazing down, I saw that Soundwave had plunged his hand into my chest and was now, slowly and painfully, pulling whatever his fingers could reach. "St-Stop!" I begged in a choking voice, trying to move just enough to get his hand out of my circuits.

It had been a few days since I had shot Megatron square in the chest; the idiot had forgotten to put a lock on my subspace pocket. However, like what had happened before, I paid for my moment of revenge severely. My main armor had been stripped from me and so had all my weapons in subspace, but that was locked afterwards to keep me from getting out anything they didn't find. Oh well. You win some, you loose a lot.

So, like I said, there I was, bound, nearly naked, and completely defenseless. Couldn't get any worse, right? You'd be wrong. Dead. Wrong. Without even blinking or caring, the Decepticon grabbed a fistful of delicate wires tightly and turned his hand quickly. A jolt of intense pain, like lightening, shot through my chest and I cried out, trying to arch away from the cold cell walls.

After a moment, Soundwave released the wires and pulled his hand, not too gently mind you, out of my chest, tearing a few wires as he did. Panting slightly, I glared up at my torturer and the two 'spectators'; they were smirking while Soundwave was giving me a blank stare.

"All you have to do is give us the assess codes, Autobot, and you'll be free from Soundwave." Megatron offered, an 'accept-it-or-you'll-regret-it' tone in his voice.

"Never." I challenged.

"Soundwave."

My optics widened. "N-No! Please!" I don't know why I was being tough one moment and then a scared sparkling the next; maybe his tortures had that affect on people. Who knows?

"Tell us the codes then, Autobot!"

"…" For a moment, though it sickens me to admit it, I did consider the Decepticon's offer. Then, I mentally kicked myself, "Bite me you son of a glitch!!" I answered.

Megatron frowned, but I could see he didn't care how much he put me through, as long as he got the codes. He had a feeling, I could tell, that I would spit them out sooner or later. The tyrant nodded at Soundwave again.

Said mech walked back in front of me and ejected Ravage. The panther walked in a half circle around my ankles, judging exactly where and when to attack, as his master walked to my side and ripped off the side of my bumper; a whimpering cry escaped me before I could even think to stop it. Suddenly, Ravage's sharp, needle point teeth dug into my lower leg and I yelped, nearly screaming when his claws ripped and popped the tire on my right foot, which was the last not flat tire I had left. Soundwave pressed two wire tips together and I felt another jolt of electricity, only this one like fire instead of lightening, shoot through my entire body. I let out another whimper and then a yelp as the pain increased.

"Make them stop." I looked at Megatron, "Please, Megatron. Megatron, please…"

"Not until you tell us what we want!" The Decepticon leader snapped, showing me no mercy whatsoever.

"You know I can't! Megatron, please!"

Megatron didn't answer and I felt Soundwave trace the markings on my arm, thinking of how he could use them. I shivered and whimpered again, but then yelled upon feeling Ravage jump up and claw my stomach, ripping up whatever circuits and wires he managed to snag. I arched my back and gasped as pain shot through me again. A curse that would make Unicron cringe in fear spat out of my mouth faster than I could stop it as the panther cassette snagged a certain wire in my lower stomach; my legs suddenly gave up on supporting me. I whimpered as the shackles freely dug into and cut my wrist now that I couldn't stop them.

Soundwave had given up on my markings, for now, and moved onto the wires Ravage had ripped. He looked at me and then took two totally different wire ends, one was colored blue and the other red, before sticking them together. I screamed and arched my back as far as I could away from the damp, cold and energon covered cell wall as bouts of untold pain shot throughout my body, the two very different wires reacting negatively to each other; tears formed in my optics.

Good sweet mother of the lord Primus, why couldn't they just leave me alone?!

"Please…" I managed to gasp out, "Megatron…mercy…slaggit…make him stop…"

"I think not. I gave you a chance, Autobot, I think this shall teach you not to turn down whatever you're given." The tyrant smirked. "Soundwave."

"Yes, Megatron." The cassetticon nodded, "As you command."

"Please! Oh, Primus, please, Soundwave! Stop!" I sobbed, the barriers I had put up finally breaking down. I was begging mercy from a Decepticon who had none. "I beg of you! Please…no more…"

Soundwave ignored my cries and produced a small needle from subspace. I stiffened. Oh double frag. The mech put the needle into the dot that was dead center in the back of my neck; the same marking that unlocked all my others. Gasping, I tried to brace myself for what was coming next, but it didn't help for as soon as Soundwave touched one of the markings on my arm, the entire room lit up and my arm felt like it was on fire.

The golden light dulled as well as the pain, but that didn't stop the flow of tears down my dented cheeks. Apparently excited by the bright light, Ravage suddenly jumped up and snagged the arm that had been as bright as a Christmas tree in his mouth. He hung from the limb as pain shot up and down it. After a moment, he let go and licked the energon off his mouth. MY energon.

Soundwave touched a marking on my back and stepped away. Without warning, bouts of fiery, lightening and stabbing pains occurred all over my body. My optics may not have shut themselves off, but everything went black, the pain suddenly blinding me. I choked on a sob and a scream, which were mixed together in one, strange sound, and then my body started to go numb. I realized I was starting to finally black out. I whispered a softly prayer of protection and mercy to Primus as one by one, everything went offline.

Just before I completely went offline, I felt someone grab my chin and Orcus' voice hissed in my audio, "Primus can't hear you. Even if he did, he doesn't bother to help his own children. So don't bother asking for his aid, my dear."

After who knows how long, I finally started to come back online. The old, and new, pain was still there, throbbing and stabbing me every time I dared to draw a breath. I moaned softly and on lined my optics. Slowly, I glanced around and realized I was, though I knew I still would be, at the Decepticon base and still a prisoner. However, I also realized that I was in a new cell room and my hands were no longer shackled above my head, but back behind my back. I cursed again; loudly. That seemed to be one of my favorite things to do now that I couldn't have a single sip of high grade. Of course, I also had learned a few new curses, courtesy of Starscream and Motormaster.

"Ah….so you're finally awake…" Megatron's voice smirked.

I cursed. Yes, I cursed again. Looking up, I saw that, not only was I back on the floor, but that Megatron, Soundwave and Orcus, I hate that werewolf, were standing in front of the cell door. I let out a soft, involuntary whimper upon seeing them all of them, but mainly upon seeing Soundwave.

Megatron must have heard me for he smiled. "Tell us or suffer."

"…Never…" I grunted out, the pain in my chest still there. I tested out everything quickly and found that, because of the last marking being on my back, my arms weren't working that well. Yet another curse escaped my mouth. I had yet to repeat a single curse and was still working on finishing the list so I had to find SOME reason to do it.

"Soundwave." Megatron frowned.

Said mech walked over to me and turned me so I was laying down on my back. He sat down on my legs, rendering them useless, and then looked down at me with that stony blue visor of his; I couldn't help but gulp. Without hesitating, he put his hand on his stomach and maneuvered his fingers through the wires, some fixed, so not. A whimper excaped my lips at the pain. I wanted him off and away from me!

Suddenly, Soundwave tightened his fist around the many wires in his hand and them; hard. I arched my back and cried out, but he only grabbed more and did the same again. I bent and stretched my legs weakly as I struggled pathically to get out from under him. The Decepticon wasn't going to have that. He grabbed my throat with his free hand and forced my to look up at him.

All I could do was whimper and comply. I felt his fingers snap a wire and I arched up to him when the electricity shot through me like a bullet. I could tell he felt it too for his usually emotionless face showed a flicker of pleasure at the electricity. I squirmed again.

"P-Please…get off…"

Megatron shook his head and Soundwave's assault on my mind and body continued. I can't really recall anything during the next few hours, mostly because my memory has been nearly wiped of that, but I can tell you that I was in immense pain. The cassetticon continued to wreak havoc on my insides while his other hand pinched and pulled whatever he could reach on the surface. By the time the many hours of torture were over, all I knew was that I was in so much pain, I could have died. It hurt to even breathe.

"Tell us, Autobot." Megatron suggested. "Or Soundwave shall continue."

"I-I c-can't, Mega-Megatron…" I managed out, "Pl-Please…no-no more…I-I'm begging you…Mercy…"

"Megatron? Have mercy?" Orcus chuckled, "That's a laugh."

"Silence." Megatron ordered. "You'll pay." He said to me.

"N-No!" I whimpered, "Please! Let me-unn…ugh…" My words were drowned out of my vocalizer as I felt Soundwave stroke the wires in my chest gently, almost in a caring way; the feeling of pain it caused was washed away as the afterwards wave of pleasure replaced it.

"Tell him Autobot." Soundwave ordered, looking at me. "We could continued this easy," He suddenly grabbed the wires and pulled; I arched up to him again. "Or hard."

"Go to the pit, you unholy spawn of Unicron." I spat out, panting.

"Very well."

Something sharp pressed against my chest and then slid down; I felt the knife slice through whatever it could. I screamed, arching up again and throwing my head back as a horrible pain, like none I had ever felt before, shot through me, engulfing me. Everything started to hurt and nothing worked. My optics shut off. My legs went limp. I swear my spark stopped for a moment. Sobs tore themselves from my throat and tears ran down my dented cheeks.

"STOP!!!" I screamed, pain overriding my loyalty, "I'LL TELL YOU!!!!"

The knife stopped.

"Excellent." Megatron said, pleasure evident in his voice; my optics reactivated as he walked over to us and bent down. "Tell me, Autobot."

"My memory circuits…" I managed out, gasping and choking for breath; my voice sounded like nothing I had ever heard before. It didn't even sound like it was ME talking. "The codes…have to be given from them…but I have to do it…willingly…"

Megatron smirked and I cringed at the look on his face; he knew he had defeated me finally. "Good…Soundwave." He motioned his head towards me.

Soundwave nodded. He pulled out a wire and, after opening a panel in my upper right side area, plugged it into me. I groaned and tossed my head back again, only this time not as far back, as I shuttered my optics close. I saw bits and pieces of my memory flash by and tried to shake the mech on top of me out of them; they were my life. He had no right to them! I offered Soundwave the codes from my memory and he took them, but not before playing with a few of my more…precious memories. As soon as he had downloaded the codes into himself, I expelled him out of my mind using my powers.

The casetticon unplugged the wire and then walked over to Megatron as I tried to asset what all he had messed with, but with my memories damaged, I could only guess. The Decepticon tyrant turned to leave, taking Soundwave with him. However, Orcus stayed, watching me as I struggled to sit up. I mentally kicked myself over and over again. How could I do that? How could I have allowed them to defeat me like that? How could I have allowed myself to betray my own faction?!

With a choking sob, I managed to wiggle my arms so they were in front of me and then buried my face in them. Tears ran freely down my face as I thought about what the Autobots would say if they after found out about what I had done. No doubt Megatron would tell them. Oh Primus!

Wheeljack!

His picture formed in my head and I clenched my fists. I had betrayed him as well. All because I wasn't strong enough to resist; I allowed myself to be defeated. My only hope was that Prowl and the others had changed the codes…I could only hope. Sobbing softly now, I curled up and fell into a torturously peaceful recharge.


	5. 39: Mental

Title: Uh...any suggestions?

Challenge Set: 39

Challenge: Mental

Rating: PG

Word Count: Um...not sure...over 1,000, maybe...

Pairings: None...And I don't think Alpha/HT is hinted anywhere...(gets slapped) OW! What?

Time frame: ...Before the TF movie!

Summery: The Minispies are causing trouble...yes, again!

* * *

Challenge 39: Mental

Cliffjumper looked over as he and the other mini-bots entered the rec room; they saw Alpha, Omega, Kit and Hammertread watching wrestling while Jade, Cable and Beacon were walking over to the group. The mini-bot glanced over and whispered something to Brawn.

"Leave 'em alone Cliffjumper. They can't help it they can't decide which side to be loyal to." Brawn replied, purposely saying it loud enough for them to overhear, a sneer on his face.

Hammertread, the big, olive colored smart aft tank, didn't bother with a reply. He simply stood and cracked his knuckles, smirking like "Go ahead, start something." His optics had a look in them that also said, "Don't mess with me. You do, and you'll be the mess…on the wall."

Alpha heard them and growled. That was the last straw, right there. There was no way she could take any of those blasted mini-spies calling her friends and her brother traitors; she didn't really care what they called her. The femme stood up from where she had been sitting on the floor with her brother and daughter, watching a match between HBK and Edge and turned slowly; her optics glowed a demon green color as she stood in front of Hammertread.

A chair flew and hit Cliffjumper in the head. "Say something again," The psychic swore, "And so help me, the next one'll defiantly be bigger and heavier."

All three minibots stood up simultaneously. They would usually back down, but not this time. Cliffjumper looked at Brawn, who cracked his knuckles back.

"Whattya gonna do, beat us to death with chairs?" Cliffjumper quipped. Jade eeped softly and started for the door.

Alpha snarled and picked one up. "I may just do that!" She yelled at the minispy.

"Seems a few of you are smart enough to know when to run away." Brawn looked over at Jade and friends, who stopped and turned around.

"Let's just go, forget what they said." Cable eeped from behind the jet.

Jade narrowed her optics and glanced at Hammertread, who grinned back. "We outnumber them." She noted out loud, where they could hear.

"And Prime's gonna have out heads if we start a fight!" Cable replied nervously.

"Yeah, whattya afraid of?" Cliffjumper called.

Windcharger looked away. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to be in a fight, but couldn't very well walk away without his friends holding it against him.

Alpha and Omega used their powers to make a table hit them. "We're Autobots, ya troublemaker. ALL of us. And you think otherwise...well...you're wrong." Both growled, their optics/visor glowing brighter. "Now leave 'em alone." Alpha glanced at Jade and the others, telling them to boot scoot and boogie out of the rec. room and go get Prime before the fight got out of hand.

Brawn tossed a chair back, but Alpha managed to break it before it got anywhere near the group of friends. "We're not wimps, like you, and we're not backing down this time."

Hammertread started forward. He knew how to scrap mechs his own size easily, and they knew that, too. "Hmm. This isn't gonna even be a challenge." He noted, looking up and down the trio, making Windcharger gulp.

"Get Prime." Jade whispered to Beacon.

The ex-courier turned and slipped out of the room. "Speed don't let me down." He had once been a message carrier, and hoped he could still be that fast in finding Prime, before something went seriously awry.

"Guys." Jade said out loud. "Stop. You have a problem with each other, talk it out like mature Cybertronians, not trying to beat each other into submission like children."

"Oh, this coming from you, Little Miss-" Cliffjumper didn't even finish that for, before he could, the leg of a chair ended up hitting him upside the head. Alpha snarled.

"Finish that. C'mon, I dare ya."

Cliffjumper spat some energon out of his mouth and started to say something else, but paused when he saw every piece of furniture being lifted into the air. He glared at the twins, but Omega simply smirked and answered for his sister. "Go ahead…call us wimps again…call us something else, ya minibot, and see what happens…" He ran a black finger over the end of a floating chair and smirked.

The two sides didn't move or speak for a while, for fear of either starting something or finishing it. Well, truth be told, I'm not quite sure why Hammertread, being the most violent of the group, didn't say or do anything, but that's just him. By the time one of the many Autobots had decided to voice something, Prime walked into the doors at that exact moment.

Prime blinked as his optics gazed over the floating furniture, the two sides glaring laser daggers at each other and Kit sitting on Hammertread's shoulders, holding her freeze gun out threateningly. He sighed. "Alpha, put the furniture down." He said, looking over at her. "Our budget won't support paying for another entire set of furnishings…" He mentally facepalmed as the furniture hit the ground right where they had been picked up.

Jade gave the Autobot commander a thankful look just as Cliffjumper, Brawn and Windcharger noticed him. "They started it!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure they did." Prime replied in a disbelieving tone as he took survey of the 'battle ground'. He heard Alpha say something under her breath in a snarky tone, "Can we at least keep the furniture out of it, please?" He asked upon seeing bits of the smashed chair around Alpha, the bits of the other chair around the minispy trio and the table leaning on its side against the wall.

Well, at least he had stopped it before it had gone _too _far…

Suddenly, Cliffjumper's startled yell made the Autobot leader look up. He saw the red mini-bot hovering in mid air and Alpha's optics a sickly green. "Alpha-"

"Apologize. Now." Alpha snarled at the red mech as she continued to hold him in the air. Omega snickered from where he was beside his sister.

"Do as she says, CJ…an angry Guardian of Balance isn't smart…."

"Put Cliffjumper down, Alpha." Prime deadpanned.

Hammertread snickered as Kit, who was still sitting on his shoulders, laughed out loud. She hugged her uncle's head and Hammertread glanced up at her, knowing exactly what the kitten was thinking. He gave Alpha a look, but the femme was already smirking. She shrugged and, thinking like the Decepticon she had once been forced to be, dropped Cliffjumper, not too gently, mind you, on his HEAD!

"Done." Alpha giggled, crossing her arms as both hers and Omega's optics went back to normal.

"C'mon, guys…" Cliffjumper rubbed his head as he stood up. "Let's get out of here…" He grumbled and stomped out of the rec. room, Brawn and Windcharger following. Brawn growled and his voice was heard down the hallway saying,

"Mental, all of them…"

"Well of _course _I'm mental!" Alpha laughed, "I'm psychic! Duh!"

Kit cackled and nearly fell off of Hammertread's shoulders, but the boxy olive tank managed to catch her as he chuckled a bit. Omega snickered and hugged his sister's shoulders.

"That you are, sis…that you are…"

* * *

YP: Okay, I couldn't resist that. Mental...psychic...the funny bunny bit and I wrote...Review, please!!


	6. 52: Trust

**Disclaimer: TF not mine. Alpha and Omega are. Dat's it.**

Title: Trust Me! 

Challenge Set: 52

Challenge: Trust

Rating: G

Word Count: Over 900...

Pairings: None

Time frame: Before Alpha and Omega hit ten

Summery: Omega's gotta learn to trust Alpha...can he do it? ((Yes, they're REALLY young in this fic.))

* * *

"C'mon, bro! Gimme your hand!" Alphafighter begged as she leaned over the canyon wall, trying desperately to reach her brother, who was hanging onto a handle that had been carved into the mountain years ago by the two. He whimpered. "Trust me!"

"I can't sis!" Omega whimpered back up. He scrambled to climb up so he wouldn't have to let go of his handle, but couldn't. Oh, how he wished his wings would work! But they wouldn't until they were repaired…which wouldn't happen until they got back to their home.

"Bro! _Please!_ You've gotta trust me!"

Omega shook his head furiously. He trusted his big sister, really, he did, but he was too afraid to let go of his perch. He twitched his wings a bit, but then hissed in pain when they sparked. He looked up, only to find that his sister had vanished from her spot on the top of the cliff. "Sis?" He whimpered, "C'mon, sis, don't leave me!"

"I didn't!" Alpha's voice yelled back as the femme suddenly dived off the edge. "COWABUNGA!!"

"SIS!" Omega reached out with one hand and managed to grab Alpha's. He looked down at her with worried optics, but they were hidden behind his visor. "Are you INSANE?!"

"Yes, but that's not why I jumped." She responded as she climbed up her brother's arm and hung onto the ledge her brother's hand was hanging onto as well. "Look."

Omega raised an optic ridge, but then blinked when Alpha pulled something that was attached to her waist; it was a rope. He grinned. "You're a nutcase for jumping down here! But-"

"But that's why you love me, I know." Alpha smirked, grabbing a piece of the rope and tying to around her brother's waist. She looked up at him and then frowned when she noticed his visor had fallen off. _That's the fifth one this week. _She thought-sent.

Omega hung his head, _Sorry, sis…I can't help it! They aren't attached to my body…it's like…it's like the humans' glasses, I guess…_

"Yeah, yeah…c'mon." She started to climb up the rope, but then winced when she heard it start to tear. "Okay…so it wasn't built to hold two sparklings…" Alpha looked down at her brother, "This…could be bad."

"…Ya think?!"

"Oh shut up…okay…I gotta figure out how to fix this…umm…"

Alpha's optics darted around nervously as she tried to think a way out of the predicament they had gotten themselves into. She swung the rope and jumped off of the side of the cliff before swinging back and grabbing Omega around the waist. She jumped again, brother in tow, and then threw Omega up as high as he would go.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Omega yelled as he not so gracefully 'flew' up. He heard his sister calling up for him to grab the rope before he came crashing back down and did so. It near about yanked his arms out of their sockets, but he managed to stop himself from flying up anymore and most assuredly stopping himself from falling back down again.

"Bro, ya okay?!" Alpha called up as she hung onto the ledge herself.

"Y-Yeah…my arms are killing me, but…" He froze upon realizing something; his optic twitched. "YOU COULDA KILLED ME!!!"

"You've gotta learn to trust me, bro! I wouldn't do something that you wouldn't come out of alive." Alpha shrugged, _In one piece, though, I'm not so sure about…_

"I heard that!"

Alpha winced. She forget to kick off of the wall again and ended up running into it, the rough and ragged rocks scraping against her arm and back. She yelled out in pain upon feeling the rocks, not only scraping most of the paint away, but also piercing and slashing her back armor, as if they were demon claws. She hissed softly. "Bro, can you reach the top of the cliff?"

"I-I dunno…I can try…" Omega whimpered, reaching up. He felt himself slipping down the rope and grabbed back onto it. "I can't do it!"

"O, you've gotta!"

"B-But sis…" He tried to argue, but realized if he didn't do something, they would both be hanging there until either Master Vector Prime came and got them or the ropes broke. Then they'd be falling.

That wouldn't be good…

"Hang on, I'm gonna try it again…" Omega mumbled. He grabbed onto the cliff wall after swinging a couple times and grabbed onto the edge. He dug his feet into the side and then kicked off, sending himself jumping upwards. His fingers gripped onto the edge and he smirked. "Got it!"

"Good…now PULL YOURSELF UP!" Alpha huffed.

"I am, I am…" Omega mumbled as he did so. He looked down. "Now what?"

Alpha deadpanned. "Bro…either pull me up or go get Master…" She mumbled. "Do something!!"

"Don't yell at me!" Her brother wined, "It's not my fault you ended up down there…oh wait-"

"Yes it is." Both said. The two looked at each other and locked optics.

Alpha sent a calming thought-wave of energy through the link she and her brother shared, which seemed to work almost instantly. Omega's frosty blue optics showed he was relaxing as Alpha tried to climb up again, but her injured arm wouldn't let her.

She hissed softly. "Bro, I can't climb up."

"Okay…um…" Omega looked around, "I'll go get Master." He started to back out of his sister's view.

"Don't leave me…" It hadn't occurred to the femme that, in order to get their master, Omega had to leave her hanging there, no pun intended. Okay, maybe a small one.

"I'll be right back, promise, sis." He looked down at her and offered her a small smile, "Gotta trust me."

Alpha nodded and hung onto the rope. Her gaze shifted downwards and she started to get dizzy; she clung to both the rope around her waist and the cliff wall tighter, whimpering. "Bro…I hope you get back soon…"

It didn't take but five cycles for Omega to come back into view. "Sis! You still down there!"

"Do Sharkticons have teeth?" Came up the relieved reply.

"Depends." Omega smirked as Vector Prime walked over to the cliff. "Is it an old one?"

"Bro!"

"Sorry."

Vector Prime peered down and sighed, looking at the femme. "Omega, fly down there."

"But…Master…" Omega was confused. He had told his master that his wings were broken, yet he was telling him to fly, "My wings…"

"I know very well what you said about your wings, but I'm telling you to fly down there and get your sister. Understand?" Vector Prime stood up straight and looked at Omega, "Or are you going to disobey me?"

Omega shook his head furiously as Alpha winced; they both knew that, if there was one thing you didn't do, it was disobey Vector Prime. They had done it once and ended up on a planet with Sharkticons, a junkyard with a mech and his pitbulls and a vampire.

"Then go."

Omega spread his wings out and found, to his surprise, they didn't hurt as badly as they had before. The black jet peered over the edge and then took a red visor Vector Prime was offering him. He snapped it on and adjusted it. _Hang on sis._

_What do you think I'm doing? _Alpha replied wryly.

Omega smirked softly and then dove. As the wind rushed around him, caressing his wings and nearly blowing out his audios, he angled his wings and reached down. He snatched his sister's hand in his own and then, holding her under him by her waist, titled up a bit, hoping his wings would work as they plummeted towards the ground.

They did.

The pair flew up and Omega let out a cry of surprise and triumph while Alpha's was just a cry of surprise. "Yes!" Omega hissed out the 'S' as he flew upwards. Soon, the pair was standing on the edge of the cliff and Alpha was getting the rope off of her waist.

"Well…that was fun." Alpha mumbled sarcastically. She looked at her master and gave him a slight bow of her head.

"Master…how did my wings…?"

Vector Prime chuckled softly, "Your wings, being the part of you that can't take as much damage as the rest of you, have a self repairing system in them. It may take a while, but they'll be able to heal themselves completely."

Omega nodded. He suddenly felt very sorry for not trusting his master, but, as if reading his thoughts, Vector Prime gave him a gentle smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "You must learn to trust your sister and myself more, child. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." Omega nodded.

"Good." Vector prime nodded, taking his hand away from his apprentice's shoulder. "Now let's go."

"Yes sir."

Alpha wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders and smiled. "Yeah, gotta learn to trust me."

"I do, sis…"

"But not when it really counts."

"…" Omega hung his head. He felt his sister move behind him and wrap both her arms around his shoulders, her chin resting on his shoulder as they walked. "'M sorry."

"Ain't your fault…" Alpha replied gently, smiling softly. One hand fell from his shoulders and stroked a wing gently, "Okay? It ain't your fault. You're just not one to trust…"

"But I should trust you and Master…I don't know why I don't."

"You do. Fear just…sometimes it overrides how we really feel. We know you trust us. You just need to ignore the fear and rely on that trust more."

Omega nodded. "M'kay…I'll do my best."

Alpha smiled. She stroked her brother's wing comfortingly. "That's all ya c'n do, little bro. And thanks."

He smiled back and gripped his sister's hand other hand gently. He nodded. That would have to be something he worked on, trying to trust even when afraid, but he would be able to do it. He would have to in order to live with his sister and master. After all, his sister trusted him with her life; he would have to do the same, no matter watch situation they were in.

A thought struck him.

He already did. He trusted her with every wire and circuit in his body, no matter what. "Hey sis?"

"Hmm?" Alpha's hand stopped stroking his wing.

"I already do trust you no matter what."

"I know." A smile spread across her soft, silver face. "I was just waiting for you to figure that out."

Omega shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Or does it?" Alpha grinned.

Both looked at each other and busted out laughing while, up ahead, Vector Prime shook his head. The twins, while they fought often with each other, cared for and trusted the other deeply. They weren't the perfect siblings, but then again, there was no such thing as perfect. As long as they loved each other and protected the other with their lives, they were the perfect twins. Whether they knew it or not.

* * *

YP: Ya read, now review!


	7. 10: Scream and 68: Responsibility

Challenge Set: 10

Challenge: Scream

Rating: PG

Word Count???

Pairings: None

Time frame: The twins are sparklings/

Summary: Nightmares are horrible enough, but one jets learns how bad night terrors are.

* * *

It was his scream that awoke her from her peaceful recharge and his sobbing that brought great fear to her spark. The young sparkling shot from her berth and fell off of the top bunk onto the hard, cold metal floor; she had forgotten she had the top bunk that night while her little brother had the bottom. Groaning and rubbing her head, Alpha sat up and spotted him, lying on his berth and withering in pain as he continued to scream.

"Oh slag…bro!" The pickup shot over and instantly brought her little brother into her arms, stroking his forehead and shushing him gently. However, if it worked at all, it only did a little. He clutched her chest and continued to wail. "Shh…bro, c'mon…shh…it'll be okay…"

The jet didn't respond. He just continued as his big sister held him gently. Light filtered into the dark room and Alpha glanced up; Vector Prime was standing in the doorway, his sword and one hand and using the other to lean against the doorway. He had a worried look on his face, which only increased when he saw Omega crying and screaming, refusing to wake up from whatever nightmare held him. The Keeper of Time and Space dropped his word and rushed over, gently taking the younger twin from the elder, much to the latter's displeasure.

"Omega…" Vector Prime tried, but it went unanswered. Alpha leaned over Vector Prime's shoulder to watch her brother as the elder bot sat down on the lower bunk. "Omega, you must calm down."

"N-No! Don't let them, Master!" Omega yelled, squirming in his arms. Tears rolled from his offlined frosted blue optics as his visor flew from his visor and hit the ground with a 'crack', shattering. "Master, please!"

"It's okay, child…I'm here. No one's going to hurt you…"

Seeing her brother so upset made Alpha start to sniffle. She couldn't stop the tears that pricked the back of her optics and then rolled down her silver cheeks. "M-Master…what's wrong with him?" She asked, her voice sounding like she wanted to just bawl her optics out.

Vector Prime didn't respond as he studied Omega, who had quit screaming, but was still crying desperately. After a moment, he sighed and gently put Omega back down on his berth, "He'll be alright, Alpha."

"But-But, Master! Look at him!" Alpha slid off of his back and landed next to her brother. She stroked one of his wings comfortingly, "He's still crying horribly!"

"It's only a night terror."

"A-A what?" The sparkling looked confused.

"It's like a nightmare, only you do not awake from it until you awake the next morning and you remember nothing of it. They're more terrifying than nightmares ten fold, as you can see," Here, he put a hand on Omega's forehead, "but and you never only get one…"

The thought of her brother going through more of these…night terrors as he called them chilled Alpha to her very spark. She looked worriedly down at the ash black jet as she continued to stroke his wings gently. "It'll be okay, Bro…" She told him gently, sitting down and pulling his head into her lap.

Vector Prime stood. "Can I trust you to watch over your brother?" Alpha nodded. "Good. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." With that, he turned and left, thinking deeply about something as he did so.

"I wan' my sis…" Omega moaned, rolling over and curling up slightly. His wings twitched, as if in pain, and Alpha felt her spark stop. She started to stroke his wings gently and bent down, lips near his audios.

"I'm right here, O. You'll be okay…just calm down…I promise, I'll protect you…"

If he heard, he didn't acknowledge it. The seeker sparkling continued to moan, whimper and turn in his sleep, occasionally calling out for his master or sister when things got too bad in his dreams. The tears would come and go, but whenever they streamed out, Alpha would wipe them away for her little brother. It hurt her to see him like that, but, like Vector Prime said, there was nothing she could do for him.

Suddenly, Omega let out another scream and started to toss and turn in Alpha's lap again, crying out in pain and fear as his sister tried to hold him down. His black fist scraped across her cheek, leaving five black knuckle scratches there, but the elder ignored the throbbing ache in her cheek as she continued to try to keep her brother from hurting himself or her anymore.

"Make 'em stop!" He screamed, thrashing even more, "Please, make 'em stop! Sis! Master!"

"Omega, please!" Alpha begged, trying to hold down his wings and legs at the same time, but getting nowhere. "Calm down, little brother!"

"Let me go!" The seeker kicked his sister off of him and the truck yelped, hitting the bottom of the top bunk. She groaned when she hit the bottom bunk, lying next to her brother, and rubbed her head.

"Again with the fallin' an' the oi!" Alpha mumbled, sitting up. She barely had time to dodge a random kick before it collided with her, but luckily, she managed. "Holy slag! Bro, please!"

"I wan' my Master!" Omega sobbed, curling up. "I wan' my sister…"

Alpha felt tears prick the back of optics, but she ignored them and crawled over to her brother, helping him up. She nuzzled him gently as she pulled him so he was sitting in her lap. Even when he started to struggle again, the femme buried her face in the crook of his neck and sent soft, calming waves of energy through their mind and spark link.

It's okay, bro. You're safe…just calm down, please… 

This time, she got an answer, but it wasn't a verbal one. The sparkling slowly stopped thrashing, but was still tense, as if he was ready to resume his struggling at any given moment. A tiny whimper was heard in Alpha's head, _Sis? Is that you?_

_Yeah, bro…it's me. _She nuzzled him gently and hugged him tighter, _I'm here._

_Where? I can't…_ He hiccupped slightly, _I can't see you…I'm scared…_

_I'm here. _Alpha ran a hand up his wing and stopped at the  symbol that was etched into it. She traced it gently with her forefinger, dipping it into the groove, and felt her little brother shiver in her grasp._ Don't worry, bro. I'm here. Remember what Master said? We're responsible for one another at all times. And right now, it's my responsibility to protect you. Don't be afraid. Please, don't be afraid. I won't abandon you…_

_I'm still scared…it hurts…don't leave me… _Omega's voice sounded frightened.

_I'm right here. _Alpha repeated soothingly.

To emphasize this point, Alpha kissed Omega's forehead gently as she helped him lay down. The sparkling wasn't fighting anymore, but he still was as sure as hell scared of whatever was torturing him. Alpha laid down beside her brother and wrapped her arm around his waist, cuddling him against her body tenderly. Omega sniffled and whimpered, but did nothing else.

_You're safe, little brother._

Omega didn't reply, but he didn't start screaming or crying again either. He just laid still in his sister's arms, the only sounds coming from his mouth were that of his ragged, death breaths.

Alpha smiled and closed her optics. She didn't realize how tired she really was until that moment, but then it was too late to do anything about it. She was asleep before her head hit her waiting arm.

* * *

The next morning, Omega awoke to the feel of someone turning on his wing. He groaned slightly, remembering nothing from the terror or the night before, and opened his optics. Alpha was lying next to him, curled up slightly with her thumb halfway in her mouth. He smirked slightly and went to remove his visor when he realized it was gone. He never took it off.

_Ever_.

Slightly panicked, the sparkling started to sit up, but then remembered that his sister was still lying flat on his wing. He glanced at her and smirked softly; whatever happened the night before that he couldn't remember, he knew she stuck through it with him. Somehow managing to turn so he was cuddling his sis, he remembered what she told him and nuzzled her.

"Yeah, well…I'm responsible for you too, sis. One of these days, I'll knock you off that high horse of yours and show you that you need me as much as I need you." He joked, closing his optics and drifting back into recharge. He didn't see the small smile that crept over Alpha's face.

_Knock me off my horse, eh? We'll see about that, won't we? Nutcase._

* * *

YP: Okay, my brother used to have night terrors and who would stay up with him? Me. While we're not psychic with each other, this is pretty much how it went. He only hit me once, people! So be nice!


	8. 61: Cold

Challenge Set: 61

Challenge: Cold

Rating: PG

Word Count: No clue

Pairings: None

time frame: Before Alpha joined the 'Bots

summary: A certain pickup's trapped in a glacier of ice, can she get out or will it kill her?

* * *

Her breath was coming out in fluffy, white puffs as she shivered from where she was lying in the prison she had been stupid enough to get herself stuck in. The ice was closing itself around her slowly, too slowly for her liking. She couldn't move; her body wouldn't answer her mental pleas to scramble out of the glacier and try to send a distress signal to her someone, possibly her faction. On second thought… 

Oh hell _no._

Screw her faction; find the Autobots. They'd help her. Her faction, the Decepticons, would leave her there to freeze to death. No one would even glance twice at her distress signal, save her little brother. The thought of her little brother made her try to struggle even more, but she the only response she got from her numb body was the sound of frozen gears grinding against each other.

With a shudder, the femme's head hit the small patch of ice it had been resting on for the past week and a half. She weakly tried to clench her fist, but found that it wouldn't move at all anymore. The ice had completely frozen itself around both of her hands, freezing them in a half-curled position. Another shudder wracked her frame and she closed her emerald optics, one of which was cracked.

"Please…" She tried her comm. again, but all she got was static. A horse, rough cough forced itself out of her throat and energon splattered itself over her chest and the ice around her. "Ugh…"

The back of her head smacked the ice a few times as she hit it against the perfectly cut, frozen square pillow of ice. "Hurts…'s cold…numb…running low on energy…" With every complaint, her head hit the ice again. Her optics flickered one and off for a moment before they finally cut themselves off. "Oh of all the fraggin'…" Her soft, ragged voice sighed again in complaint as she struggled to cut her optics back on.

Her world stayed dark.

Another muffled curse. The femme shuddered as an icy wind made the already sub-zero temper drop another couple of degrees. "I hate my life." _C'mon, brother…please answer me…someone! Anyone!_ Her mental pleas went unanswered.

If there was anything more desolate than the barren, frozen wasteland she was trapped in right then, in was her mind and spark. Usually, she could feel the warmth of her brother's spark shining in hers, his mind was almost always poking and prodding hers, cheering her up after long days at the Decepticon labs. Now, her brother's soul was gone, torn from hers, along with his ever-teasing mind. If any, those facts only chilled her to the spark even more.

_Energy levels critical, _Her internal computer beeped in her mind, _Energon needed for body's survival._

"I know that. I'm a medic, you idiot." She muttered, "Now I'm talking to myself. Perfect. I'm loosing it…"

_Stasis lock inevitable. Energy levels at ten percent._

"Oh. Joy."

Another wind blasted through and she shivered, forcing her to let out a shuddering breath. The femme tried to shift to get comfortable, but then remembered her lower body was frozen from the hips down. The glacier's arctic grip was surrounding her now, holding her in place like a thousand freezing, merciless hands. Its touch stole her breath with every stroke of icy wind that surrounding her body and the ever-falling snow only made everything even more unpleasant, as if that was even possible.

Snow fell into the circuts that were usually hidden by the thin glass of her alt mode's windows – her windows had shattered when she had hit the glacier, causing glass to bury itself into the self metal flesh of her middle arms, neck and cheek. The energon had long stopped bleeding – it had stopped bleeding before she had awoken after the fall knocked her out – and it was frozen.

Oh, how she hated the cold.

She swore as she laid there that, no matter what happened, she would not – if she survived this, of course – ever go to a place with snow again. No matter what the Decepticons did to her. Unless, of course, they threatened her brother. Then, she'd go. But under no other circumstances.

She had known the moment she had awoken in the glacier that she would regret her internal computer awaking her after a long period of inactivity. She wished she knew how long she had been out, but her internal clock wasn't working; it had been one of the first things her computer had shut down when her energy started to run low.

The cold was slowly killing her and she knew it. You didn't have to be a medic to know that prolonged exposure to the elements would ultimately kill your body. And, with the body dead, the spark wouldn't last much longer. Of course, with no body to protect it, the spark would die in even more agony than the body did. And she couldn't stop it. She was helpless, lying half frozen in the glacier while her body was completely numb and unresponsive. There was nothing she could do to stop the death she knew was coming. The death that would claim, not only her spark, but her brother's as well.

_Joy, oh joy, my life's nothing but._

With a shudder, the femme finally fell into stasis, hoping her computer wouldn't wake her up again before she died.

* * *

_"Hey, wake up…c'mon, kid…"_

The voice teased her tired mind as she moaned, slowly awakening from the stasis lock she had been trapped in. Her optics flickered and she clenched her fist, but then remembered they were frozen. That is, until they actually moved.

Surprised, Alpha opened her emerald optics and looked around. Where in the Pitt was she? She shivered; it was still cold wherever she was, but not as bad as the glacier she had been trapped in before. At least now, her breath wasn't coming out in white cloud puffs. She shook her head as the world spun and rolled over, falling off of the berth and onto the hard, cold metal floor.

Perfect.

She moaned softly as the world around her continued to spin relentlessly and she went from standing on all fours to lying on the floor instantly. The cold metal stung her silver cheek when the two collided, but she made no attempt to move. She just silently begged for the world to come to a complete and total stop so she could get off the ride.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times while the ride is in motion…Thank you." She slurred out, struggling to get on all fours, but falling back down. Her head throbbed painfully and she put one hand to her left temple, grumbling and moaning in pain.

Where in the flying, flipping Matrix was some painkillers when you needed them?

"By the allspark, why must you femmes be nothing but trouble?" The voice she had heard before growled. Two hands, each grabbing a different arm, lifted her onto her feet, but then released her when she tried to hit their owner. "Hey! Watch where you're swinging, femme! I didn't have to repair you, you know!"

Holding her head and trying to figure out where in the heck she was, Alpha glanced up as the world finally settled into place under her feet and spotted a large, boxy white mech with a black chevron on his forehead. "Who…?" Her voice trailed off when she realized what she sounded like. She sounded weak and helpless, two things that she was most definitely not.

"Name's Ratchet."

"Ratchet…" The name was familiar. She had heard of a medic by that name; he had left with a few other Autobots aboard the _Ark_, a few Decepticons following them. Oh slag. He was an Autobot…and she a Decepticon. Nervous evident in her optics, she watched the elder medic carefully and closely.

"Calm down, kid. I ain't going to hurt you." He motioned for her to calm down as he told her to, but fear still tugged at her spark. "If I wanted to, your internals would still be frozen and you'd be dead by now."

What was he…? Oh, that's right. The glacier had probably frozen her insides once she had passed out. Why had he helped her? How the heck did he get her out of the glacier? Oh screw it. Those were questions for another day. Right then, all she wanted was to recharge. She wasn't sure if he was a good medic or if he had seen the look on her face, maybe both, but the next words out of his mouth made her think he was reading her thoughts.

"Get some rest." He grunted out, pointing to the berth.

A slight smile crossed her face. "Grumpy, are we?" She asked, voice still ragged, but it held some humor in it. She sat down on the berth she had rolled off of and smirked when he frowned. There was something about him that just begged to be irked.

And she was more than happy to please that begging.

"Just get some rest…" He turned and walked off, but Alpha heard him mumble, "Stupid femmes are more trouble than they're worth."

"Hmph." Green optics narrowed and the femme laid down, but then shivered as the outside wind made itself known to her. It caressed her arms and legs, even when she curled up, and iced her to the spark. She figured they couldn't have been far from where she was originally trapped in the glacier.

She just hoped that being with the Autobots would be better than being trapped in that glacier, whatever they decided to do with her. With those thoughts echoing in her head, begging for her attention, the femme shut herself off and slipped into recharge.

* * *

YP: read and review, please.


	9. 74: Kids

Challenge Set: 74

Challenge: Kids

Rating: G

Word Count: Seriously, I have no idea

Pairings: None

time frame: G1

summary: Kit's on the run from Prowl and Alpha, can the latter get to her before Prowl does?

* * *

"Get back here, slaggit!! Kit, stop it!" A female voice yelled as Kit, a young white Siberian Tiger sparkling, ran into the rec. room, laughing her striped tail off. Just as she dived and hid behind one of the mechs, Alpha ran in, splats of different colored paint all over her. "Where is she?" She glared at everyone.

"Hey, Al, who ya lookin' for?" Beachcomber asked, smiling over at her from where he was sipping a cube of energon. Behind his visor, he spotted Kit and gave her an unseen wink.

"Kit! Who else?" She huffed, crossing her arms, "And I want to know where she is _now_ 'cause, if I don't get her now, Prowl'll get her later. And we all know what'll happen when he does…"

From where she was hidden behind Jazz, Kit stiffened. She looked herself over and winced when she saw the evidence splattered all over her. She 'eeped' softly and transformed into beast mode, trying frantically to lick the different colored paint blotches off of her usually pure-white-with-black-stripes fur. _Oh man!_ She thought, _If Prowl catches me, and I still have the evidence all over me…I'm in deep slag!_

She peeked out and saw Alpha now had her hands on her hips and was glaring at the Lambo Twins, who had just strolled into the room with an air around them as if they had defeated Megatron by themselves. Alpha sighed, "Where's my daughter, you two?" She asked, narrowing her optics.

"My dear Alpha," Sunstreaker said in a snooty voice with a mock-polite tone, "What makes you think we have anything to do with where your daughter is? We haven't seen her since the day before yesterday. I swear it."

"Uh-uh." Alpha cocked an optic ridge.

"Alpha," Sideswipe said in the same tone of voice, "I shall vouch for my brother's statement. After all, young Kittar has not shown herself to us for a day and a half."

Alpha walked over and grabbed one headfin and one helmet horn, "Listen to me, you two spawns of Unicron. I want to know where my daughter is and I want to know where she is _now_, or I swear you two shall wake up one day in the wrong bodies. Trust me," she added darkly, "I can do it."

Kit went wide-eyed from where she was under the table. She felt Jazz scratch her ears reassuringly and leaned into his touch a bit like a real kitten would. Her mother wasn't that mad at her? Or was she? What if she wanted to know where she was so she could punish her for getting her when she got in the way of the 'paintball brigade' when she was aiming at Prowl? Eep! The kitten skittered back a bit so she was between Jazz's feet.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other and then at Alpha. "We truly don't know where the young kitten is, Alpha." Sunstreaker said, voice still in that mocking tone. "But we shall be more than happy to help you search for her."

"I concur with my brother." Sideswipe agreed.

An anime vein was practically visible on the side of Alpha's helmet as she tightened her grip on the two. "Now you listen to me. I _know_ you two had something to do with Kit and Snarl rampaging down the hallway, firing after Gears, Cliffjumper and Prowl with that paintball gun, it's got your handwriting all over it, and I'm pretty sure you know where Kit would go hide. Now, tell me!"

Both gave each other nervous looks when they felt her grip tighten. They knew that if there was one person you never messed with, it was Alpha when she was looking for or worried about her daughter. "Alright! Look!" Sunstreaker's voice was normal, "We don't know where she is, but we did have something to do with the paintball brigade!"

"I knew it!"

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Both yelled; Alpha did as she was begged and glared at both.

"Now…help me find my daughter." Alpha said pleasantly, but there was a hidden threat behind her voice. If they didn't help her find her daughter, she would personally rearrange their insides while they were recharging.

"Of course!" Sideswipe agreed, running out. Sunstreaker rubbed his headfin and followed his brother, but he walked out instead of running.

Alpha sighed, "You two idiots…she's in here…" She mumbled after the twins, but then decided she would do better looking by herself. At least then she would know where had been searched and where hadn't. "Kit, get out here." She grumbled, looking around. The femme sighed and ran her hand down her face. "I'm giving you until five, Kit. Five, four, three…two…one." She closed her optics until she was done counting, then opened them.

Jazz snickered and Alpha glanced at him. He pointed to the doors, "She ran, like…four secs ago, Al." He grinned; Beachcomber chuckled from where he was sitting.

"I've never seen the kitten run so fast." He said simply, giving her a smile.

Alpha groaned and buried her face in her hands as she walked off, heading towards her room. "I give up." She muttered, "Prowl'll catch her and then she'll be in trouble…woo…"

After the femme had cleaned the paint off of her in the wash racks, she headed back to her room. There, she found Kit sleeping on her berth, curled up around her stuffed toy so she looked like a big fluff ball. Alpha shook her head and picked her daughter. She sat down on the edge of the berth and rocked the sparkling, who had stirred slightly upon being picked up. "Kids." She said, smiling down at her daughter.

"_Ding-Ding. Ding-Ding."_ The door chime rang and Alpha mentally groaned. She stood up slowly, so as to not wake Kit up, and walked over to the door. When she opened it, a very tired and multi-colored Prowl was standing in her doorway, "Prowl!" She blinked, then lowered her voice. "…You're still…painted…"

"The paint is quick drying and very hard to get off." Prowl deadpanned, then noticed Kit. He pointed to her, "She did this."

"I know."

"You know…and you did nothing?" He sounded shocked. Alpha knew her kid had something to do with the attack of paintballs he had suffered and didn't do anything about it!

"I tried. But she was too fast for me, Prowl." Alpha smiled and then started to shut the door, "And what would you have me do? After all, she's just a kid." The door shut.

_And kids will be kids. _She thought, walking back over towards her berth.

* * *

YP: Y'know the drill. Read and review, please.


	10. 99: Friends

**Disclaimer: TF is not mine. Sky, Metal and Alpha are.**

Title: (Um...don't have one...))

Challenge Set: 99

Challenge: Friends

Rating: PG

Word Count: Sumethin'

Pairings: None

Time frame: Before G1 was set; Alpha's still a 'Con

Summery: After destroying a city, the suriving Decepticons make their escape, only to have their tunnel blocked after all but three have escaped. Can they get the door open or will the 'Bots find them?

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaand…open it! Now! Use your powers!" The Decepticon jet, Skybomb, said as he pointed to the damaged – and completely blocked – door that led to the only way out of the destroyed city. His wings twitched in anticipation as he waited for his comrade to do as he asked. 

However, his comrade just sighed and rubbed her temples nervously, "Sky." She tried to explain, "I'm not telekinetic. I can't move things." She said as she sat down on a piece of collapsed building while her teammate buzzed around in the air nervously, "I'm telepathic."

"Huh?" The seeker landed and looked at her curiously, "Tele…what?" He cocked his head to the side, but then shot up straight when someone snorted. Alpha jumped as well and looked up.

Their boss – and the leader of their small little troupe – Metalpent stepped where they could see him and plopped down next to Alpha, wiping some energon out of his optics. His gaze drifted across the city that he and his fellow Decepticons had helped destroy. Bodies from both the Autobots and Decepticons laid scattered around on the once battlefield, marking the city as a slaughter. There had been so many of them and only a few of the Decepticons. However, they had been armed – and awake. Only a few of their enemies had been conscious when the battle began.

Many of the living Decepticons had already escaped but, before his troupe could reach the door to the tunnel, an Autobot fired and destroyed the entrance to the escape tunnel. Of course he had been peeved and – because of his anger – the last living Autobot had died at his hands.

Someone touched his shoulder and he saw Alpha looking at him, concern in her emerald optics. He snorted again and she jumped, looking away from him. The pitiful little once-Autobot always had too many feelings, too much concern for others and not for herself. Her and her brother belonged with the Autobots, but for some reason they stayed.

Looking at Skybomb, he answered, "Telepathic. She can speak with her mind. And read other's minds. So on, so forth." The tank snorted as he stretched one leg out and leaned back lazily.

"But…that's channeling…" Skybomb blinked, and looked at Alpha. The psychic sighed and shook her head,

"Sorry, Sky, but that's the ability to talk to the spirits of the dead." Her optics got a mystified look in them, but then it disappeared swiftly. "One of the few I wished I had."

"Why?" Metalpent asked, but Skybomb interrupted Alpha.

"Then what's Clair…Clairvoyance?" He asked, sitting down on the other side of the fembot. His optics shown with genuine curiosity.

A slight smile crossed Alpha's face, "The ability to see what is happening somewhere else – or what can't be seen by normal people." She smiled more, "It's a very rare gift. Few Transformers have it. Even less know it and half of them who do, can control it."

"Cool…"

Metalpent snorted, "What about Psychometry?" He asked, giving Alpha a look that, quite plainly, said _let's see how much you know, smart-aft. _

Alpha sighed, recognizing the challenge, "The ability to receive information – such as visions, sounds or feelings – by touching an item or person." She smiled a $hi+ eating grin at Metalpent, who laughed heartily.

"Clairaudience?" Skybomb peeped.

"Hearing what can't be heard by normal people. Even more rare that Clairvoyance." She leaned back and smiled at her teammate, who looked as giddy as a schoolgirl at all the new information he was learning.

"What's Retrocognition?"

"Seeing what happened in the past."

"…I thought that was Clairsentience." Metalpent blinked his lovely dark blue optics.

"Naw! That's the ability to feel sensations and emotions related to a place and/or event." The pickup grinned, "You're slipping, Metal."

"Oh, go interface with a toaster."

Alpha and Skybomb both snorted in laughter, "Why don't you give me some tips, eh?" The femme challenged and Metalpent suddenly looked angry. He glared at her, but then busted out laughing.

"Okay, okay! Hang on!" Skybomb looked over and then asked one final question, "Tell me what pyrokenesis and Precognition are." He demanded, flying in the air again.

"The ability to control fire with the mind and the ability to see the future. There." Alpha sighed and laid down on the ground, "Anything else?"

"Nope." He paused, then, "Well…how d'ya know all this?"

"She's a psychic. Idiot." Metalpent wacked his head with the back of his hand not-too-lightly.

"Actually, my master taught me the different psychic abilities. He wasn't sure which I would have, so he taught me the symptoms of all." She nodded and then sat up. A wary look passed over her face, "How are we goin' to get out of here? Not to get off topic, but when the Autobot reinforcements get here…"

"We'd be better off in a slag pit with Megatron laughing at us." Metalpent filled in. When both of his teammates nodded, the leader stood and looked at the door. "I'm gonna try to knock it down…" He took a few steps back and ran, yelling. His shoulder hit the door and he fell back, yelping.

"Metal!" Skybomb yelled and dipped down. "You okay?" he asked as Alpha shuffled over.

"I'm fine…" He sat up, "But that door…it's stubborn."

"Telekentic…hmm…Sky, you've given me an idea."

Skybomb looked at Alpha, "Huh?"

"I think I can do this…" Alpha walked over and ran her hand over the door carefully, "It'll take a lot of energy and there's no guarantee it'll work, but…it's worth a shot…" Her voice faultered and she looked at them, "If the Autobots get here quicker than expected and I'm still out, leave me and run…I think I can at least weaken this door so you can knock it open, M."

Metalpent nodded and Skybomb looked wary, but knew better than to voice when the two of them were for a plan and he against. He watched the psychic put both hands on the door and her optics defocused. "Do you think this'll work, Metal?" he asked his partner.

"I'm not sure. From what I know about psychics…they can't change their powers without consequences."

"Then why'd you let her-"

"Because she's as stubborn as a turbo-bull. I ain't about to get her fury on me when it's worth a shot…"

Skybomb didn't answer that. He knew his leader was right, but he still didn't like the plan.

* * *

Alpha took a shuddering breath as she defocused her optics and slid inside of her own mind, channeling the powers in her spark to get them to their peak. Her spark pulsed and a great warmth spread throughout her body and made her smile. She waited for the next beat and then concentrated greatly to send the next wave to her fingertips. When the next wave of warmth came, it was cut off instantly as it went to her hands. Her body shivered and her spark suddenly felt empty; her body felt cold and barren at the lost of the waves of warmth. Oh, she hoped this would work…or at least it would be over soon. 

With a grunt, she put all of her might – body and mind – into the push and the warmth in her hands grew – then extinguished. The floor slipped out from under her and she fell, loosing consciousness before she even hit the ground.

* * *

"You're kidding." Metalpent's voice was the first thing she heard when she came back online. He sounded distant, but she knew he was near – and she knew he was carrying her on his back. 

"Nope." Skybomb's voice said proudly, "In her room."

"Primus…"

"Okay, if you guys are talking about me. Shut up. Or I'll tell everybody about the…less than manly things I found in both of yours." Alpha moaned, holding her head up as she cut on her optics. She gave them a weak smile, which Skybomb returned. However, Metalpent was less-than-happy and he showed her so by purposely jumping so she bit her glossa. "Ow!"

"That was stupid, femme!" He barked at her, "You know what would've happened had it not worked?"

"Yeah. Captured. Deactivated."

"…Yeah."

A lopsided grin crossed her face, "Bingo. Now…put me down." Even as she said that, though, her world started to spin. She clutched Metalpent's shoulders and moaned softly, closing her optics tightly.

"Now way, Jose." Skybomb answered for their leader, "You're still weak."

"Shut up! I ain't weak." Alpha tried to smack him, but everything went dizzy again and she fell out of Metalpent's arms and onto the ground behind him. "Oh…"

"Oh shut up and except the help." Metalpent snorted, picking her up. He held her bridal-style and looked down at her. "He didn't mean it the way you took it."

"I can walk! Put me down!" She struggled, but he held her tighter. "Oh, c'mon!!" She crossed her arms, "Now!"

"Shut up!" Both snapped and Alpha winced.

"Fine." She looked away and huffed as her teammates continued their walk through the hidden escape tunnel.

Sighing, she gave one of them a look and shook her head. They were Decepticons, yet they treated her as if she was a friend. Heck, in their minds, maybe she was. After all, not all Decepticons wanted death and destruction; some wanted peace, but used fighting to get it, not able to become an Autobot. Maybe that's what Skybomb was. He was like a child – kind, innocent, shining – yet he was a Decepticon.

She leaned her head against Metalpent's chest and shook her head. "You're such a bastard, y'know." She murmured.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm proud of it." He grinned wryly and Alpha flipped him off. When he laughed, she smiled slightly.

Yup, they were insane – and they were Decepticons – but, slaggit all, they were her friends. Probably the only friends – not counting her brother – she had in the Decepticon ranks.Dil nodded, smiling, and then looked up. "Who's dere? Show yerself!" She yelled up into the treetops. 


End file.
